1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to a cooling and exhaust system for boats. In particular, the present invention pertains to a cooling and exhaust system for a solar-powered pontoon boat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,341 (Newman) discloses a system for distributing electric power on a sailing ship using arrays of photovoltaic cells covering the ship's sails and rigging to generate electric power during daylight for the purpose of driving a ship's screw. The solar array electric power output is processed by a voltage regulator that charges a large capacity storage battery and energizes an electric motor to drive the ship's screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,999 (Naujeck et al.) discloses solar cells arranged on a supporting structure. Several solar cells are parts of a frameless solar cell element in which the solar cells are enclosed next to one another between filmstrips or panels. The side of the laminate that faces the sun is flat and transparent. The solar cell laminate lies on a support structure comprising two covering layers and a supporting foam layer between the covering layers. The support possesses an undulating structure between two parallel edge sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,353 (De Leu) discloses a pontoon raft having a hand-controlled steering mechanism and solar cells for powering an outboard electric motor. A seat of a chair having an adjustable rack to form a raft interconnects a pair of pontoons to each other. Each pontoon has a flat, upwardly facing surface used as armrests, with one of the pontoons carrying a control panel. Both pontoons have photovoltaic cells located on the flat surfaces of the pontoons. The cells are either connected to a battery located within one of the pontoons, or to the control panel. An electric motor with a propeller at the end of the vertical shaft is positioned rearward of the chair and is supported by a tube attached between the rear of the pontoons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,569 (Motsenbacker et al.) discloses an electric powered watercraft comprising a power mass enclosed in one or two torpedo-like structures that are mostly or completely submerged. The structures are combined with at least one enclosed float having a convex shape. A platform is spaced above the floats via struts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,524 (Dane) discloses a pivoting sailing rig adapted for use on a watercraft including a frame with spaced apart, primary shafts which are oriented to rotate and move axially along axes which are generally parallel to the centerline or fore-aft axis of the watercraft. Wing sails are mounted on coupling elements secured to the primary shafts. The wing sails may include solar collectors mounted thereon and may be oriented in use to take advantage of the wind as well as sunlight conditions to optimize sailing as well as energy collection.
G.B. Published Patent Application No. 2,234,723 (Crafer) discloses a vessel including a stowable rigid wingsail system comprising a wingsail unit consisting of three rigid wingsails mounted between a boom and a yard, which are simultaneously rotatable 180 degrees by means of track rods connected to each wingsail. The face of the wingsails may further comprise built-in photovoltaic panels to supply electric power for the vessel.
Early outboard motors for boats were electrically powered. Originally, electric engines were more reliable than gasoline engines; however, the technology of gas engines improved at a faster rate, providing more horsepower and reliability than electric engines. Eventually, the state of the art was such that electric engines could not compete with gasoline engines. The increased performance aspects of gasoline engines provided boat users with the thrill of speed and the ability to travel long distances. Eventually, the production of electric boats diminished, while the production of gasoline and diesel powered motors soared.
Unfortunately, the success of gasoline powered boating has brought environmental damage to the very waters and ecosystems that support the enterprise. Furthermore, as people have exploited all possible pleasures of high speed boating, their interests have returned to electric boating. Environmental repair to water and areas of boating has been accommodated by the removal or restriction of gasoline powered boats and the promotion of electric boats.
Electric boats, however, still present engineering challenges. Electric boat motors consume large amounts of DC power to move a load over water. The amount of load and time between needed battery charging is in part dependent upon battery size, weight and capacity. The weaknesses in the present state of the art of electric boats are becoming evident as interest in their use increases:                (1) They require the use of AC electrical wires on or near the water for recharging;        (2) The battery housing area provides potential for electrocution or serious burns;        (3) Battery placement on the deck and hull areas restricts passenger activity;        (4) Existing electric power sources that are capable of providing energy for a full day of boating activity are limited to traveling at slow speeds due to battery weight and stability limitations;        (5) Increasing battery mass to increase power is not practical because it either slows the boat or, when the battery is stored on the deck, increases boat instability;        (6) Existing electric power sources for boats do not provide enough energy for convenience items; and        (7) Existing electric boats require new maintenance and boating skills.The present invention provides a watercraft powered by an electric motor that is continuously recharged using solar power. A typical solar power system comprises solar panels, batteries and electronic controllers. Heat is a by-product of radiation and the operating characteristics of electronic controllers and batteries. Solar electric panels produce highest levels of electric current at periods of cool temperatures and high solar radiation. Consequently, removing heat from the system increases the efficiency of electrical production and the rate of battery charge. However, the means used to increase current, capacity and battery longevity must provide a net gain over the consumption of power utilized by the cooling and exhaust system.        